Mezmerize
by L.O.V.E Yvette
Summary: The world is corrpt, the intentions of the government, the police, the the people, and Thomas Remedy are weak....and are bound to destroy the world, along with themselves....
1. Soldier Side Intro

"_Welcome to the soldier side where there's no one here but me.  
People all grow up to die.  
There is no one here but me," System of A Down._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

This was Mercy's life, alone with no one knowing she existed. It wasn't the best life, but it was the one she chose. She was fifteen, and a runaway orphan. She had no identity and was thought to be dead. She had even forgotten her own name at some point. So she took what her victims begged for, Mercy. She was known but easily forgotten by the greatest detectives on earth. She killed for money, being the bounty hunter she was. This was the soldier side, where there was no one there but her. People all grew up to die, but her life had been too long already. Her family hadn't survived so why had she? She had thought about suicide many times but was never finally urged to do it.

There is no one here but her…………………..


	2. BYOB

_"Why do they always send the poor_

_Barbarisms by Barbaras  
With pointed heels  
Victorious victories kneel  
For brand new spankin' deals_

_Marching forward hypocritic and  
Hypnotic computers  
You depend on our protection  
Yet you feed us lies from the tablecloth_

_Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine_

_Kneeling roses disappearing into  
Moses' dry mouth  
Breaking into Fort Knox stealing  
Our intentions_

_Hangers sitting dripped in oil  
Crying freedom  
Handed to obsoletion  
Still you feed us lies from the tablecloth_

_Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine_

_Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine_

_Blast off  
It's party time  
And we don't live in a fascist nation_

_Blast off  
It's party time  
And where the fuck are you?_

_Where the fuck are you?  
Where the fuck are you?_

_Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?_

_Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?_

_Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?_

_Kneeling roses disappearing into  
Moses' dry mouth  
Breaking into Fort Knox stealing  
Our intentions_

_Hangers sitting dripped in oil  
Crying freedom  
Handed to obsoletion,  
Still you feed us lies from the tablecloth_

_Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine_

_Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
Dancing in the desert blowing up the sun_

_Where the fuck are you?  
Where the fuck are you?_

_Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?_

_Why don't presidents fight the war?  
Why do they always send the poor?_

_Why do they always send the poor?  
Why do they always send the poor?  
They always send the poor  
They always send the poor,"_ _System of A Down_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mercy was found by a new detective, Thomas Remedy. He had a **_special_** assignment for her.

(Flashback In Mercy's POV)

"So you are the famous Mercy?"

"Yep, the one and only."

"The feared by criminals Mercy?"

"Why, I'm not a threat to you?"

"No, I believe it, with all that muscle you could take out me and the station I work at without a gun."

"How did you know about that?" he gave me a 'you better be kidding or I'm out of here' look.

"Anyways, the assignment should be easy." _This **would be a boring assignment…..**_

"Go on." I encouraged while I stretched.

He turned on a full wall plasma television. He started to fast-forward the clip. Suddenly he stopped to show a young boy with a sweatshirt, baggy jeans, and what looked like a beret talking to the cashier. He paused it.

"We believe this boy was occupying the cashier while this happened."

He continued the tape to show the camera focus on another boy. He looked like a football player, he was fairly muscular, tall, and had a letterman jacket on. He grabbed an item from the shelf and stuffed it in his jacket.

"And this."

He fast forwarded it again to show a Hispanic girl in a baby tee, super pointed heels and way too tight jeans on. She too grabbed what looked like a cosmetic item that was probably worth more then her life.

"Kids are getting barbaric these days."

"I know," he laughed, then made a confused pause, "And what are you about fifteen?"

"You expect me to tell you?" I said as I fiddled with my gun.

"Not really."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Do what you're supposed to do. Find them, bring them back, and if they try to run away and you feel like you have enough time**_, kill them_**."

"And I said they were barbaric?" I teased as I looked up from my project of reloading my gun with his higher quality bullets.

He rolled his eyes and laughed, "So will this be an easy job for you?"

"I would think so."

"Watch out, these kids were victorious in stealing."

'How could they resist? They were 'brand new spankin deals.'" I quoted the sign in the background of the paused clip. He laughed again.

"So how am I going to find them so I can haunt their dreams?"

"Oh yes, there is a party scheduled tomorrow night that you will be attending."

"A party?"

"Yes, a party."

"Your saying that my job is to go to a party _and _hunt people down? Awesome."

His cell phone rang, "Hold on."

While he was talking he leaned on the remote. The clip continued to show other people doing other crazy things. At one point of all the chaos the camera caught the manager shoplifting too.

**_People were so hypocritic. Mainly because of society. With all this technology and these hypnotic computers trying to convince people to fit in like everyone else. No_ _one was unique anymore..._**

Thomas finished his call.

"Crazy huh?" he said as he joined me in watching the unbelievable tape.

"They depend on our protection; still they feed us lies from the tablecloth," I said as I shook my head in disbelief.

"Well you'll get to meet some of those people tomorrow night cause '_everybody's going to the party have a real good time'_."

"'Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine.'" I finished the quote from the invitation on the desk.

"I'll meet you with some of the other guys so we can surround the place."

"Okay."

"Oh I forgot to tell you, this young boy might give you some problems," he showed me a young boy in a black and jumpsuit that had the letters DP on his chest, he had white hair, muscular but skinny, and was one of the hottest guys I had ever seen, but he was no match for me. Then I noticed something unusual, in the picture he was flying.

"Who is he some actor filming the latest action movie?"

"No, he is Danny Phantom, protector of Amity Park, no strings attached on the flying act," he stated.

"And he is a match for whom?"

"I don't know how but he has beaten everything and everyone we throw at him."

"Yea but I'm different."

"But you're dealing with the paranormal."

"You mean……"

He glared at me, "He's a ghost." I burst into laughter, "I'm serious!"

"He's probably an oiled hanger with a sheet over it." I said between laughs.

"He's as real as you and I."

"I don't believe in ghosts."

"Oh really," he turned around to see I was gone. He looked around as I watched him from on a good angle on top of another building. _I'd do what he wanted, but I had to leave early. See, he was learning too much about me, no one should know I exist, and if they did ever meet me, they would have to forget terribly, almost drugged, like a sudden amnesia taking over them…… ………._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mercy didn't know what she was getting her self into with this one 'simple' assignment. Nobody could prepare for what the effect of this illegal teens party. Of course, most people have been to those parties the popular kids throw; you know, the ones with underage drinking, drugs, no chaperones, and to top it all off it has been thrown and attended to without permission. But this one particular party, would change everyone's life forever.

(Mercy's POV)

Mercy parked the motorcycle Thomas had lent her a block away from the addressed house. She would have to make sure she could get away without being noticed. As she walked she realized Thomas had been right, everyone was going to this party. The streets of Amity had been deserted of its teens. She stopped in front of the walkway to the house and noted that the host had money. She rung the doorbell and heard a '_hold on!' _being yelled above the music. The Hispanic girl opened the door, and she reeked of liquor and drugs.

"Who are you?" she asked rudely, and obviously drunk, her heavy liquored breath making Mercy cough.

"A guest."

"A-and," She almost fell but caught herself, then continued her sentence, "how old are you?"

Mercy thought about her answer, then decided on her real age, "Fifteen."

"You're a sophomore? Cool an older person came to my party!"

"Whatever," I mumbled and walked into the house. Kids were everywhere; on the couch making out, other ones playing crazy games, and some chugging down very large amounts of beer bottles. Mercy was amazed that with all the intentions of the government to make sure teens don't get a hold of the age old drugs, they still got them easily enough that they could have parties with this much of it. Most of these kids probably went to the same school, and were drunk or drugged enough to leave intruders like her unnoticed. As she made her way through the crowd, she looked back at the door to see at least five guys on the annoying Hispanic girl. They were practically kneeling before her, and disappearing into her ego and her reputation. I made my way to the kitchen and saw more liquor then I would see at a bar sitting on the table. This party was out of control. Whoever brought the liquor had to break into Fort Knox to get some of this stuff! The intentions of the government, the police, Thomas and others were weak. I felt a sudden impact and was thrown to the ground. I looked up to see the other thief from the video who obviously always wore his letterman jacket drunk and standing before me. His eyes were bloodshot and hewreaked of drugs. I cringed at the sight, he looked terrible.

"Move it!" he snapped.

"Excuse me?" I said as I got up.

"You heard me," he tried to push me aside but soon found that I wasn't a weak little girl like his drugged eyes probably saw right now, but I would admit this was going to be harder then I expected.

"Wow, you're strong," I teased when he tried to push me again. Seconds after that he tried to punch me, and I easily dodged it then pinned him, creating an awkward silence in the party with every single teenage eye on me. He broke free and swung a punch at him when I dodgedit Ipunched him and had him lying on the floor, blood dripping out of his mouth. He glared at me, then in a matter of seconds was on his feet. He spit the blood out on the floor. "I'd rather make out with you then fight you but you lost your chance, but if you're willing turn back right now I can arrange that."

I shook my head and whispered loudly, "Never." He ran to tackle me when momentum hit. Thomas' voice echoed in my head, and our intentions were fulfilled. I took out my gun and shot him and he instantly fell to the ground and died. The whole party stared in disbelief at me. The preppy girls screaming there heads off. Out of no wherethe raven haired boy stepped out of the crowd, "Put the gun down."

"Don't worry kid, this is legal."

"What?"

"This is legal now go back to the party."

"Are you crazy? How is this legal?" He cried freedom. I was being handed to obsoletion. He wasn't being fed lies like he thought he was. Everybody came to this party and ended up seeing this, they came for a good time, not a horror scene. **But that stupid kid just wouldn't cooperate!**

"We don't live in a fascist nation kid, go back," he didn't move, "I can't explain, go back!" He swung a punch at me when I grabbed him and held him close, my gun to his head. The crowd gasped. I grabbed the radio Thomas had given me and yelled into it, "Thomas where are you? A suspect was killed! Where is the backup?" the line was silent, I gripped the boy tighter. "THOMAS WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" no response………

Isoon noticed thatThomas wasn'tplanning on respondingand thatI would have tofinishthe whole messmyself.

_And I was **pissed**. _

Ithrew down the radio, broke it, grippedthe boytighter, and started to mumble inhis ear, "Why don't the presidents fight the war why do they always send the poor?"Iraisedmy volume started to say it louder and louder until it sounded more like chanting.

_Andbefore I knew itI was ontop ofa building outside laughing at those anmatuers..._


	3. Revenga

_Poisoning a drink Bleeding in a sink  
Choking with a link _

Killing with a stink  
Just your mother's  
HO

_Bleeding in a sink  
Poisoning a drink  
Burning up  
My sweet Clementine_

_Trampling a shrink  
Bleeding in a sink  
Halleluiah wink  
Getting on the brink  
Just your mother's  
HO_

_Halleluiah wink  
Murdering a shrink  
Burning up_

_On my sweet revenge  
Will be yours for the taking  
It's in the making baby_

_My sweet revenge  
Will be yours for the taking  
It's in the making baby_

_Killing with a stink  
Bleeding in a sink  
Poisoning a drink  
Getting on the brink  
Just your mother's  
HO_

_Bleeding in a sink  
Trampling a shrink  
Burning up  
My sweet Clementine_

_Poisoning a drink  
Bleeding in a sink  
Choking with a link  
Killing with a stink  
Just your mother's  
HO_

_Poisoning a drink  
Bleeding in a sink  
Burning up_

_My sweet revenge  
Will be yours for the taking  
It's in the making baby_

_My sweet revenge  
Will be yours for the taking  
It's in the making baby_

_I saw her laugh  
Then she said, "Go away"_

_I saw her laugh  
Then she said, then she said,  
"Go away, away"_

_My sweet revenge  
Will be yours for the taking  
It's in the making baby_

_My sweet revenge  
Will be yours it's in the making  
It's in the taking, making, baking, taking, faking  
HO, My sweet Clementine  
HO_

_Shoulda been coulda been  
Woulda been woulda been you," System of A Down_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood laughing at the amateurs I was watching from on top of a building across the street from the nice house. Caught in my laughter I suddenly felt a shiver in my arms. I had forgotten to let the boy go, and for that I mentally slapped myself. But I wondered, was Ithe shiver from the effect of the cold, or was he scared of me? Lost in my reverie I felt a sudden burn on my arm, a burn worse then that of the iron burns I had got from the orphanage. The orphanage? I had long forgotten the orphanage. Suddenly a flashback of my life came back.

(Flashback in Younger Mercy's POV)

I sat up in my so called bed, and smiled at the small watch I stole from the boy that had been standing outside of the orphanage today. I felt bad for stealing from him, but to do Poe's plan I really needed it. Just to make it up to him I will rename Poe. The 'Poe' book I have been reading has gotten too hard for me to read, so I wanted to rename my friend, plus the boy looked a lot like Poe. Now Poe would be named Danny. And Danny would help me stop Lady Josephine from hurting me again. I took the small sparkly bottle Forrest said he got from his neighbor. He said she was a witch and that she said if you were to drink it, you would go to sleep and never wake up.

_And if Lady Josephine never wakes up she hurt me agian can she?_

I got up from my small bed and checked the watch again, "12:00, the time Lady Josephine said not to wake her from her 'beauty sleep'. Shall we Danny?" I smiled at my old friend that only I could see. I never knew what the big people's problems were they always said I was 'crazy and if I ever got up and made any noises that would wake Lady Josephine I would be punished'. I walked down the hall to the biggest and prettiest room in the orphanage and opened the door a little to see inside. I saw Lady Josephine with her silk mask on, the one I had tried to take. When she found out I took it she took the iron and burned me, leaving a mark that looked like a rose. I looked at the burn one more time before walking in the room. I walked up to Lady Josephine's bed and whimpered softly before walking to the tall nightstand and stood on my toes to pour the red into her water. Then walking away I closed the door and looked at the beautiful bottle Forest said he begged the lady for, just for me. Forest was my only real friend, and he wasn't from the orphanage. Forest said he was a young thief and would teach me. The floor creaked and I ran to my room down the hall and jumped on the bed to fall into a deep sleep, of course saying goodnight to Danny first.

The next day I was not woken up at three or four like I was usually to do, but I woke myself up at noon to run outside and find cop cars surrounding the place. They said she died of poisoning, and they were right. But they went wrong when they said that she was murdered by her boyfriend, and he was sent to jail for a crime a little five year old did.

_And he deserved it…….. _

**_ (!-!Poisoning A Drink!-!)_**

(End Flashback)

I looked down to see the boy's hand on my arm and some kind of green glow coming from it. His hand…his hand covered the burn that was now covered by a more apt rose tattoo. Forest had given me the idea when he first saw it. When I killed the 'witch' that gave me and Forest a place to stay, but nothing comes without a price…..

TBC

(Flashback from Younger Mercy's POV)

Dawn, the perfect time to finish the plan Forest and I thought out. The perfect time to make Dusk pay. She had tried to kill us last night and we've decided that we can't live like this anymore; we can't live being tested on like some lab rats. I was poisoned this morning; she had me try a new 'experiment' of hers, and when I chugged it down it burned, it burned in the most horrible way possible. Now I can't speak, for my voice is a gasp of air. I walked out of the basement of the cabin, the sunlight burning my already watery eyes. I laughed, trying to keep myself from crying. I promised Forest and myself that I would never cry, never cry or show emotion. Forest ran up the old broken stairs, trying to catch up and remembering to dodge the weak plank.

"Hold on!" he whispered while he caught up, "How did you manage to wake up before me?"

I glared at him, I hated when he teased me about that. I couldn't get up in the morning if my life depended on it. "I don't know, maybe when you fell off the bed cursing in your sleep I somehow managed to laugh at you for an hour and just couldn't stop to go back to sleep!" I snapped back a little too loudly, for Dusk's black cat jolted up and stared at us.

Forest shot one of his famous death rays, "Anyways, is our plan still on?"

"Do you want to be the world's first teenage human lab rat?" I used my unbeatable taunts and banters.

"No," he said quietly, sounding offended and scared, "I just want to get out of here."

I paused, "Where will we go once we get out of here Forest?"

"I don't know. I think…." He paused, looked at me, and blushed, "I was thinking we go somewhere together. I mean I don't want to leave you…you…y-you're…I have always thought of you as my guardian angel. I mean, you stuck up for me when Sabbath tried to threaten me with that switch that day he caught me picking him."

I blushed too. I had always been one of the boys and was usually more cold and harder then them. I pulled my ebony switch on him when he threatened Forest. **No one** threatens the people I care about. And at that time, Forest was the only one I did care about.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

That felt good, I never had any friends at the orphanage and I always had liked Forest. So when that hit I froze….and then I did something unthinkable…..I leaned forward and kissed him. Taken by surprise he kissed back and we stood there for a few minutes before Dusk's cat slithered by our legs.

"Shit!" I mumbled. Then looked at a still shocked Forest that was sitting there in a little perverted reverie, probably wishing we would have gone farther. I rolled my eyes and pulled him along, grabbing my famous switch from my pocket. As we walked toward Dusk's room we found our 'element of surprise' tactic was already ruined, Dusk stood in the 'bathroom' next to her room, playing with the old rusted sink.

"Hello children." She greeted with her heavy accent. I gulped and glanced at Forest, he had the same expression. But when he saw me looking at him he smiled and traced his finger down my spine. I guess as a sign of encouragement, but by the lust in his eyes and the sincerity in his smile it was more of a turn on sign.

"Save it for the bed." I whispered and rolled my eyes, and his face erased all traces of the smile.

I stepped forward, "Dusk, we're leaving."

"No you aren't." she said smiling.

"And why is that?" Forest joined in.

"Because you don't have any other place to stay and I need you for my testing."

"Well your testing is killing us. You're a witch Dusk, we all know it." I said, raising my voice.

"I'm not a witch," she said quietly, "and you are not leaving. I bet Forest wants to stay, and I'll let him. You know, I never wanted you to stay anyways. I wanted to have just Forest, but he insisted in having you here. I thought it was cute, I mean he has a little crush on someone. But when I finally met you I realized all he wanted was a bitch." Then she turned around to face us with a raven in her hands. "Forest will you-" She was cut off by me lunging at her with my switch, but I didn't slit her throat like I wanted to, I just slit her shirt and left a swift cut on her forearm. The kind of 'take the pain away' cuts people give themselves, the kind one girl at the orphanage used to always have on her arm, like the one I saw her give herself. Trying to catch my breath I watched the blood slowly trickled into the sink.

After she dodged my hit she kicked me to the ground and had me cornered, gripping my beautiful weapon, ready to use it against me.

She shook her head slowly, "I knew you were trouble. I knew I should have never let you stay. But I let Forest convince me. And now I'm going to help myself." She moved my switch closer, she didn't exactly know how to use it properly, but she could use it to fulfill her intentions. I closed my eyes, and waited for the end of my life, but it never came. As I opened my eyes once more I saw Forest holding her arms and making a successful effort to save my life.

"Forest what are you doing?" I screamed.

"Saving your life!"

"But why? Forest you can have the life you want just let her kill me, then you can-"

"Fuck the life! If I had all that what would be the purpose of it if I couldn't share it with you?"

"But that's what you wanted! You deserve it with all the crazy shit you've been through!"

"None of that was what I wanted, it was what my father wanted!"

"Your father loved you before he died, my parents thought I was a disgrace, I mean spawn of Satan kind of disgrace!"

"He never loved me, he wanted to use me! You on the other hand have been with me through everything!"

I finally saw how much Forest cared about me. But wow, God knows the perfect times to give a person an epiphany.

As tears filled my eyes I whispered something I never thought I'd say, "Thank you Forest." He smiled a bit when I said that but then focused back on Dusk.

"Dusk just let us go and we won't turn you in."

"If you turn me in you'll be turning yourself in too." She grinned evilly, like the serial killers in those late night horror movies with really bad special effects.

I looked down at myself for something, anything that could help me.

Nothing.

Why didn't I bring a gun?

I thought, and thought, and thought until my head hurt so much it gave my hair nerves. Until God (with his perfect timing and all) gave me yet another epiphany.

"My belt…" I whispered to myself while unbuckling it and proceeding to manage to get it around her neck as best as I could while she tried to squirm her way out and her bondage looked at me as if I had grown a tail and Bugs Bunny's ears in the past minute or so.

"What are you dong?" he kept the look on his face.

"Saving us both," I smiled, "And making sure you don't end up in juvie."

"Whatever you say," he laughed. And I tightened the grip on her neck making her gasp for air.

"Are you going to kill me like you killed Josie?" I froze, she wasn't supposed to know about that.

"Her name was Josephine, Lady Josephine."

"What's the difference, you killed her didn't you?" she taunted.

I tightened my belt around her neck, "Shuttup! Lady Josephine deserved to die! She tortured me and the orphans!"

"So you leave the rest of them alone? Run away from your problems? You were selfish, you saved yourself no one else!"

"I couldn't save them, I did what I could, I got rid of Lady Josephine for them!"

"Or did you just get your revenge, then make an excuse up?"

"That's not true! You're lying!"

"Or am I?" As tears rolled down my face like an avalanche, _I never noticed she was **dead **until Forest put his hand on my shoulder and led me away…._

_ **(!Bleeding in a sink, Choking with a link!)**_


End file.
